Legends of Zelda: Shadow Magi
by Asalis
Summary: Set two weeks after Twilight Princess, Link finds himself on yet another journey to a new land. one that has befell a very familliar ill fate that is all too similar to the one that befel Hyrule before. Perhaps Ganondorf isn't as dead as once believed.


Legends of Zelda:

Shadow Magi

Legends of Zelda and All characters with the exception of the one mentioned right below are directly copyrighted to Nintendo©

The character Talbyrius is copyright to Dale Robert Jenkins© with open copyright permissions given to the Nintendo©

This story is a work of fiction based on the game Legends of Zelda Twilight Princess and should not be taken as cannon towards the actual game. It is a fan fiction and not meant to be taken seriously nor is it intended for the purposes of profit. It is something that I'm doing just for fun.

Chapter 1

_So this is what it all comes down to_, Link thought as an orange barrier ring surrounded both him and Ganondorf. Taking one quick glance back at Zelda he readied his sword and prepared for the face off in this final battle. Charging full force the elf swung the blade only to have it parried by the dark lord. The block left him stunned for a moment, struggling to raise his shield as his sinister opponent raised another stroke.

Switching tactics, Link tucked and rolled to avoid the swing, coming up behind this would-be emperor. Not wasting any time, the hero thrust the master sword upwards, only to miss its intended target whom had already leaped clear.

Link surmised that Ganondorf must have been watching him carefully through his journey, studying all of the green clad warriors' moves and tactics. There probably wasn't a move the deranged elf didn't know, or was there? Changing tactics once more, he closed the distance between them stopping a few feet in-front of the larger man, making sure to stay just barely out of range.

Ganondorf smirked cruelly at the young man standing before him while bringing up his sword. Link was ready for him this time. As the white blade came down, Link deflected the swing with his shield while bringing The Master Sword up, aiming for the evil king's chest.

Having only moments to act Ganondorf tried to sidestep the blade but caught it squarely in the shoulder instead. The now enraged would-be king stumbled back from the blow, leaving himself wide open for another attack.

Making a desperate swing, Link was astounded to feel The Master Sword connect squarely against Ganondorf's weakened breastplate, knocking the large foe flat on his back. Link leaped on the wicked elf, making sure to bring the tip to bear on his foe. When the breast plate shattered, the dark lord's face twisted into a silent scream before falling still. For a few seconds the evil tyrant laid there before managing to stand up as if under some unforeseen strength.

"Don't think this ends here…" Ganondorf croaked. "The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!"

Taking a few steps forward, Ganondorf knew that as long as he bore the crest of the Tri-force of power then nothing could stop him. The crest on his left hand glowed brightly as if representing all of evil sorcerer's defiance and might. However, the goddesses in a show of defiance defiance had chosen to abandon the tyrant, causing the crest to fade for only a brief second. The tyrants grip loosened as the tri-force of power flickered once more, then again before disappearing completely from his hand.

The goddess' power now stripped from him, Ganondorf struggled to contain what little life remained within the quickly dyeing body. The evil elf's every breath was laborious and hard. Finally, something within the deranged elf snapped and the body fell still. Any trace of life was gone as the corpse stood there with sword firmly embedded in its chest.

# # #

The shadowed being had watched this battle over and over again, each time the rage within it building. The silhouette clamped its fist around the orb displaying the battle between Link and Ganondorf. It had taken great measures to capture that land only to have the wielder of courage snatch the opportunity from him.

"How many times do you intend to watch that battle?" said another shadow entering into this sub-dimensional realm. "No matter how many times you see it, the outcome will always be the same."

"You would not understand my reasons." The deformed silhouette replied, "I had hopped to use that pathetic husk, Gannondorf, a little longer to complete my plans."

"And what of the wielder of courage?" the other silhouette ventured to ask, his form looked more along the lines of a human-like lagomorph. "What do you plan to do about him?"

The first beastly formed silhouette laughed before regarding his counterpart. "I believe you already know what to do about him, now go!"

"At once sire." He said bowing in response before fading out.

The remaining beast's eyes returned to the glowing ball that depicted the wielder of the tri-force of courage. "Soon, very soon you shall see that this was only the beginning, Link!"

# # #

It had been several weeks after that fateful battle with Ganondorf, and when Link said good bye to his friend Midna. Most of the kingdom was trying to settle down from the recent events that had transpired. The castle town market bustled with patrons from every walk of life in Hyrule. Many of the castle town inhabitants continued about their business buying goods from the local market, or gossiped around the castle town fountain.

From the east entrance, past the church, strode an odd yet very tall being shrouded in his cloak. It was obvious that this person was not a typical Hylian due to the oddly shaped muzzle that protruded past the opening. Looking around the strange individual carefully made his way towards the north market gate where the castle once stood.

The castle was in the process of being rebuilt due to its destruction from the furious battle that occurred there a few weeks prior. Much of the ground level had already been restored but the higher ones still had a lot of work to do. Something Link was more than happy to offer his services on since he was partly responsible for its destruction. He took only a moment to peer down in the court yard where Zelda performed her diplomatic duties as a leader, reassuring the residents and imparting advice where it was needed.

"Hey Link!" called a familiar voice. He looked to see it was Rusl from his own home town, Ordon Village. The older man was holding up a couple boxes of lunch. "I thought you could use a break for lunch. My wife prepared an extra meal for you." Both took a seat at one of the make-shift tables nearby.

"So, how have things been going for you here in Hyrule?" Rusl asked. "I hear they have been keeping you very busy since that day a few weeks ago."

Link nodded in reply.

Rusl sighed with a slight smile. "It's been pretty quiet ever since you left Ordon."

Link smiled at his old friend before digging into the warm meal.

"Same as ever I see" Rusl mused starting in on his own meal. "You never say anything unless it's absolutely necessary."

Neither of them could enjoy their meal for long before a commotion rang out from below. They looked into the castle courtyard to see an odd cloaked man fighting against the guards to be heard.

"Please? I must be allowed to speak with the princess" The odd creature pleaded. "It's a matter of life and death, for my people's sake."

"Sure it is, for you and everybody else here." One of the guards scoffed.

"Let him though." Zelda commanded.

The guards hesitated for a moment from their queen's orders before parting to let the hooded individual through. The hood masking most of the odd individuals face, save for the tip of a rabbit-like muzzle and the completely white eyes. "Thank you Princess." The strange creature said, hastily trying to continue its plea. "My name is Talbyrius and my people are in danger!"

"Calm yourself." Zelda reassured. "Please start from the beginning."

Talbyrius sighed as he pulled the hood back to reveal the rabbit-like features of his face. The skin was a very dark grey with some streaks of glowing green glyphs and lines detailing the sides of the head and along the long pointed ears as if it were some kind of identification mark. The cloak now parted to reveal the rest of the lagomorphs form. A small bulge in the back of his cape suggested a small stubby tail.

Taking a deep breath Talbyrius slowly approached the princes while telling his story. "My people lie far to the west, well beyond the Gerudo Desert, living among a valley in a land we call Termina. There are many variety of people there much like Hyrule yet completely different from the races here. Then one day without warning dark beings appeared wielding a power the likes of which we had never seen before. With this power they leveled whole towns and decimated entire armies. All weapons proved ineffective against them. We didn't stand a chance. Now my people have been forced to take refuge among the rock canyon just on the other side of your Desert. I don't know how much longer they can survive there. Please, we need your help?"

Zelda seemed to be in deep contemplative thought for a moment before turning to the captain of her guard. "If what this individual says is true then it won't be long before they decide to come here. Prepare your best troops to go with him and investigate. If this threat is real then we must work with the survivors to combat it before it comes to Hyrule."

"At once your majesty." The guard acknowledged before rushing off to do as instructed

"They won't be going alone" Rusl approached Zelda from behind. "Link and I are volunteering to accompany them."

Link nodded in agreement with Rusl.

"Very well." Zelda said averting her gaze for a moment as if in deep thought. "I doubt I can dissuade either of you. I wish you both a safe journey."

# # #

The noon sun was beating down across the Gerudo Desert. In the distance the Arbiter's Grounds temple ruins sat as a beacon for the caravan of soldiers that were passing by. In the rear wagons Link, and Rusl sat listening to Talbyrius tell the stories of his people.

"Termina was once a prosperous land much like your Hyrule is now." Talbyrius explained. "When those dark beings came we were caught completely off guard. They poured forth from these odd black spiral gateways. We didn't know what they were or where they were coming from. Any weapons we used against them proved ineffective. However there may yet be hope. Termina legends speak of someone called the Shadow Magi, a wielder of the dark arts. It is said that he alone has the power that could save our land, or destroy it." Talbyrius sighed looking out of the back of the wagon. "There are many who believe that it is the Shadow Magi who is doing this."

"That's some tale." Rusl mused. "Can you tell us anything more about this, Shadow Magi?"

"I'm afraid that is all I know of him." Talbyrius sighed again, leaning over the back wagon door. "I had heard of what happened to Hyrule not long ago and I had hoped that maybe I could find the one who expelled the evil that once claimed it. The similarities between what happened to your land and mine are almost too identical to be ignored. The fact that you were able to combat it successfully prompted me to seek your help."

A call came from the front of the caravan interrupting any further conversation. They were nearing the canyon that Talbyrius had mentioned earlier. The rock walls towered a couple hundred meters above the crusting ground. Dark ominous clouds hung above blocking most of the sun's light. Cautiously the Hylian army ventured onward, eventually coming to a stop in what looked like large piles of wreckage and various caves etched into the canyon walls. Little by little the soldiers flooded from the wagons, searching the wreckage and entry-ways. The lead soldier barked orders while Link and Rusl made their way to the head of the caravan.

"It looks like were too late Talbyrius." Rusl said looking back to find that the lagomorph was no longer behind them. "Where'd he go?" he asked looking at Link who only shrugged in reply.

They backtracked along the caravan looking for their friend but could find no trace of the rabbit. Suddenly out of the darkness a source-less shriek echoed off of the canyon walls. Link happened to look up at one of the caves higher up on the cliff just in time to see a hooded figure disappear into the shadows.

"It's a trap!" one of the soldiers shouted just moments before shadow-like creatures poured from above the canyon and caves. The troops readied their weapons just as the strange entities collided with the small caravan.

Futilely they fought to stave off the onslaught, weapons proving ineffective against these indestructible demons. Link's eyes narrowed watching the very familiar shadow beings. He had encountered entities similar to these in Hyrule before. Tossing the sword he was holding aside, he dove into the end wagon and dug through the contents.

"Link, I don't think now is the time for this." Rusl called towards the wagon his friend occupied.

After a few seconds Link rose from the wagon bringing up his most trusted weapon, The Master Sword. He leaped from the wagon thrusting his blade at one of the larger monster. Its painful shrieks didn't last as it burst into a huge cloud of smoke.

In the blink of an eye, all the creatures stopped to see what had transpired. Their gazes now transfixed on the one holding the glowing blade. It was obvious to them that this was no normal weapon. All of the now enraged entities converged on Links location.

With a nod to himself, the green clad hero leaped from wagon to wagon in an effort to lead them all away from the caravan. After he approached the first wagon Link leaped into the air, striking at another monster in mid descent. After landing the brown haired youth took off at a dead run down the canyon with those creatures hot on his heels. The rest of the caravan could only watch in awe as both Link and those creatures disappeared around the bend. The soldiers each exchanged a mix of curiosity and frightful glances with one another. Other wanted to chase after in hopes of rescue until Rusl whistled loudly to get their attention.

"Link is giving us a chance to retreat and regroup." Rusl shouted so that everyone could here. "Let's not waste this opportunity."

Within moments the caravan packed up and retreated through the same canyon entrance that they had entered through. Link on the other hand was busy fending for himself as he dashed down the widening canyon. He looked back to see the enraged creatures hot on his heels before abandoning their chase unexpectedly.

Looking forward the exhausted elf managed to stop abruptly to see a familiar cloaked figure standing in-front of what appeared to be a beautiful grassy field shrouded with dark rain clouds above.

"I suppose I have some explaining to do." Talbyrius stated removing the cloak from his head. "My master is the one who controls those things. He orchestrated everything when it came to capturing this land. Hyrule was going to be next but Ganondorf got ambitious and my master's influence over him was lost."

Link clenched The Master Sword tightly in his grip while readying his shield.

"However," Talbyrius smirked, pointing at Link. "Something's going to have to be done about that sword of yours, and you."

Behind the grey skinned rabbit an odd black substance formed in mid air. It bubble and grew in size, forming a large black and red vortex that was three times the size of a caravan wagon. Those same black creatures that were chasing him earlier had now returned to block off Links retreat.

A second later a large black limb-like tentacle erupted from the portal heading straight for the nimble hero. Link managed to dodge it only to realize too late that the creatures were expecting the maneuver and caught him easily. In seconds they managed to relieve the elf of his weapon and ushered the struggling youth towards the gateway. He pushed and shoved in defiance but was soon engulfed by the sphere despite his efforts. With their tasks done Talbyrius and the creatures entered the vortex.

Afterwards, in much the same way it had appeared the vortex shrank until there was no trace of it. Only a field of grass and flowers stretched for as far as the eye could see. A quiet roar of thunder rolled across the plain in quiet protest from the currently serene view.


End file.
